


Turtle Tots And Thunder

by roxan1930



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brothers, Gen, Mikey is scared, Thunder - Freeform, Turtle Tots (TMNT), scared turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxan1930/pseuds/roxan1930
Summary: In which Mikey gets scared by thunder and his brother come to the rescue to comfort him
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Turtle Tots And Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT
> 
> Also, they're still toddlers as the tittle says so they're about 4 or something

**Turtle Tots And Thunder**

BOOM!

"Eeeeek!" little Mikey cried at the loud sound of thunder.

"Mikey! Are you okay?" Leo asked worriedly as he and the others rushed towards their little brother.

"No! I don't wanna get hit by lightning!" the youngest whimpered as tears started to form in his eyes.

Another crash of thunder sounded, making him scream in fear.

Being the oldest Leo was the first to step forward and comfort the other.

"Don't worry, Mikey! Master Splinter is in the other room and he'll protect all of us!" he said as he wrapped an arm around his brother, making Mikey perk up.

"Ha! We don't even need to get master Splinter! I'm not scared of some lightning and I'll fight it if it comes here!" Raph smirked as he cockily pointed a thumb at himself, making Mikey giggle.

"And lightning also almost never hits someone, let alone when they're in the sewer!" Donnie added, happy to both comfort his brother as wel as show off his knowledge.

"So you fell safer, Mikey?" Leo asked and Mikey nodded with a giggle.

"Yeah because I have the best family ever!" he cheered and with that the four of the shared a happy little group-hug as they all giggled without a care in the world.

_**BOOOOOOOOM!** _

The toddlers stopped giggling and froze with wide eyes.

Slowly the turned to look at each other and without a word let go of each other and started running to Master Splinter's room, loudly calling for the rat.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little drabble about everyone's favorite turtles back when they were little! Hope you like it, wil leave a review and kudos and read my other stuff too!


End file.
